In the Land of the Predators
by ruleroftherealm
Summary: When Dexter and Brian Morgan move to NYC and join Big Daddy, Hit Girl, and Kick-A** in their attempts to bring down the Genovese crime family, who can stand in their way?
1. Chapter 1

Note: _I think I'm going to end up taking a lot of liberty with Dexter's canon. One major change I'm making is that Harry Morgan adopted Brian Moser as well as Dexter Moser, thus giving both of them "The Code" and making Dexter and Brian a pair of serial killer killers. As for the Kick-Ass side of things this story starts at the start of Kick-Ass and I'll probably use elements both the comic and the movie as well as a couple changes (obviously somethings will change- its a crossover). I'm leaning toward taking more from the comic._

* * *

**Dexter Morgan**

As a serial killer, one advantage you have when working as a forensics expert is knowing when the cops are about to close in on you. In the past I've been able to divert their attention from us when they got close to putting us on the suspect list, but this time I couldn't do anything without raising suspicion anyway.

So I was in a hotel in New York City with my auburn hair dyed black and blue colored contacts watching television. Brian was staring out the window drumming his fingers across the side table and says, "I need to go kill something."

I look from the television to him and stare at him skeptically, "You want to go kill someone while we're on the run?"

He smiled in return, "It'd be the last thing they'd expect. Anyway don't you? With all this stress?"

I was getting agitated, "Yes but-"

He kept smiling and said, "I've been researching this city we're running away to. There have been a lot of mobsters dying with little police investigation. Apparently NYC detectives... prioritize their investigations."

It did sound appetizing. I didn't want to touch the mob particularly but its never stopped me before. Trying to think the whole thing through, I finally said, "How will we dispose of the body? We don't have the boat" For obvious reasons

Brain's smile faltered, but he kept going, "I told you the police don't care. They'll look for prints or DNA, which we never leave behind, and then quit the investigation."

I wanted to argue, this just felt like a really stupid idea, but it also sounded... relieving. I grabbed my copy of the room key and headed straight for the door. Brian was just a step or two behind me. As we got into the car, which was registered to a nonexistent person, I asked, "So how are we supposed to know who's a mobster around here?"

Brian pulled out of the parking lot, saying, "I told you I did my research. There's a guy living around here who works for John Genovese. He fits the code." He wasn't lying about the nearby part. It took us around five minutes to get there. Normally I'd hate to commit a crime so close to home but... I hadn't killed anyone since the investigation started and I was itching to.

The guy was in his living room high and watching TV. He must've not heard us enter because he didn't react until we were standing in front of him. Then he picked up the gun and tried to shoot one of us. His arm just wandered aimlessly through the air, though, and it didn't look like he could concentrate.

Brian laughed at the guy, "It look like we won't even have to M99 him," and walked over and killed him.

I half frowned, "That's not usually our style."

And then a fucked up looking guy was in the room.

* * *

**Big Daddy**

The guy I was supposed to interrogate was dead. Two guys were standing in his living room, one holding a bloody knife. Considering the fact that they had motivation to kill this guy, they probably weren't great people. Besides, killing them for killing my guy seemed fair, right?

"I knew going after a mobster was a bad idea, Brian," the one without the knife said. He thought I was a mobster. Funny, I thought.

"Yeah. Do you think we can take this guy?" The one named Brian asks. I laughed this time. They were both retreating into the house's kitchen. I hadn't even moved yet.

"Well he's certainly confident. Look at all that shit he's wearing, we aren't getting through that with knives. Or M99." The other one replied. I wondered what M99 was. Obviously these assholes weren't going to look for a fight, so I just stood there blocking the exit.

After a few moments of standing in silence, Brian asked, "So what exactly do you want?"

I was a little surprised he addressed me, but I just took a step forward and said, "John Genovese."

Brian and the other guy glanced at each other with a tinge of confusion. The one named Brian said, "Then you're in good company." I laughed. The guy was trying to win me over so I didn't attack him. I just spat back, "Then who the fuck are you?"

The one whose name I didn't know said, "I'm Morgan Moser."

Brian looked at him and said, "Nice name Dex. This is Dexter Morgan and I'm Brian Morgan. We are the Bay Harbor Butcher."

Dex glared at Brian now, "What the hell, Brian? Now we've got no choice but to kill him and I still don't know if we can."

He was wrong though. I just plainly stated in shock, "You're the Dark Defender."

Brian turned back to me and asked, "The who?" To which Dex replied, "There's a stupid comic book character based off of us now. Apparently some part of the population thinks we're heroes."

I laughed, "You are heroes. We're all heroes." I pulled out my chainsaw; Brian and Dex both flinched at it. I said, "If you hadn't killed this guy I would've. After interrogating him of course. I can't now though."

Dex looked down at the guy and said, "Sorry about that. If we had known..."

Then a question popped into my head, "Why the fuck are you guys in New York? I thought you were based in Miami."

Brian replied, "We're on the run."

I hesitated a bit before suggesting, "You could stay at my safe house. "

Dex said, "We need to get back to our hotel first. $500,000 in cash there. What's your name?"

"Big Daddy."

Dex and Brian both laughed openly. I only intended Mindy to ever know my superhero name. I sigh, "Damon Macready."

* * *

**Dave Lizewski**

"I said what the fuck are you looking at asshole," he repeated. Then he started walking my way, followed by his friend.

Shit. Well. Can't turn back now. Without even thinking about it I said, "Two homos making a mess."

One of them got pissed at that, "What the fuck did he just say?!"

Another one just said, "Leave it man. Motherfucker's obviously high."

"I'm not high. Just pissed you guys like making this place even more of a shit hole," I spat, referencing the fact that they had just been spray painting swastikas on cars in a parking lot.

The one that got mad said, "Get the fuck outta my face man."

I took the baton that I had been hiding behind my back and hit him across the face. It knocked him a few steps back and I feel like I saw a tooth fly out of his mouth. One of his friends yelled, "What the fuck?"

I tried to strike the one that yelled but he caught the arm I hold my baton with. That threw him out of balance though so I just punched him onto the ground and he fell. His grip on me was tight enough that I fell with him though. I was prepared for it and used the force of the fall to punch his face into the cement once we were down on the ground. Can't say the fall didn't hurt, but it looked like I broke the guy's nose.

I struggled to get up but the guy I hadn't hit yet pushed me back to the ground. The guy I had hit before took out a knife and stabbed me while I was on the ground. Then they all ran. I stumbled back to my backpack and changed back into my normal clothes. It was hard though, Then I stumbled out onto the main road. Bad idea. A car hit me. I flew over it, not under it, which was good, but I still can't describe the pain to you.

If I survive this I swear to god I'm quitting this shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dexter Morgan**

We stayed at Damon's safehouse on the condition that we help him track down and kill John Genovese's men, and that we join him as "superheroes". I wasn't so hot on that part, but at least it was better than flying off to some country without extradition. When he asked what our superhero names, I chose "The Lion" and, following in suit, Brian chose "The Wolf".

One day Damon walked in with a couple packages and put them on the table in front of each of us. I held my breath, expecting to see some brightly colored spandex as I opened it, but was relieved to see my regular killing clothes, kevlar body armor, and a fire resistant balaclava with a black visor. The chest of the kevlar had, "The Lion" printed on it, but that didn't bother me too much. As I donned the clothing Damon said, "It's time you guys saw some action."

A voice that sounded deeper and more intimidating than Brian's said, "What exactly are we going to do?" That's when I noticed the mouthpiece, which I assumed was a voice changer, and put it in. It was starting to sink in just how rich Damon was.

Damon smiled and said, "I'm going to interrogate one of John Genovese's men, and you're going to kill him."

I looked over at Brian, though with the visor he probably didn't see my eyes, and asked, "What exactly is your problem with Genovese?"

We walked out to the van as he smirked and said, "He killed my wife and tried to kill my daughter."

That was a shocker. Damon didn't seem to be the type to have a daughter. I had always figured my extracurricular activities would prevent me from keeping a stable relationship.

We pulled up to a house and Damon grabbed his chainsaw from the back of the van. Me and Brian each had a pair of medieval style daggers sheathed. Damon knew we liked knives but said we had to change our MO or else we'd get caught. We were national news after all.

We walked up to the front door and I picked the lock. The house was dark. I didn't like it; I hadn't been in the place before and hadn't set up a kill room. Damon led the way as me and Brian followed him into the victim's bedroom. He was asleep, so Damon walked over and pulled him out of his bed by his hair. The guy started screaming and tried to knife Damon's arm but it just deflected.

Damon started asking him about things like where he drops off cocaine shipments and stuff. At first he didn't cooperate but once he had a chainsaw put up to his neck he started spewing out information. While this was going on the wolf and lion were standing behind Damon covered in black and wielding pointy objects, which I'm sure added to the intimidation of the whole situation. After a while Damon just threw him onto the ground and walked away, saying, "He's all yours boys."

The guy got up (he was left pretty unscathed) and lunged at Brian with his knife. I just reached out and snapped his wrist. He dropped the knife and I pulled out my dagger and cut open his brachial artery in that arm. Quickly Brian had a dagger in the upper trapezius pressure point on his other shoulder. The guy's back writhed and gave me an opening to stab him in the lung. We left him knowing he'd be dead in minutes.

Damon was loading stacks of money into the van.

**Dave Lizewski**

Four months. Four months of my life were wasted in the hospital on operations and then on physical therapy. Not to mention the damaged nerve endings- I would probably never have the same ability to feel again. Afterwards I told myself I'd never pull that crap again. I burned all my comics I'd made with my costume designs and name ideas and lists of weapon prices. I was so angry. I hated myself for my stupid adolescent ideas of being a superhero.

So it's a wonder that I was out there again in that costume with a couple batons on my back. I didn't really know what I was looking for. I just kept wandering the streets until I found something. Sure I got weird looks, but being in the suit gave me the confidence to just ignore it. I don't know what I really expected to find, maybe some nice vandals again or a purse burglar, like in the movies.

What I did find was a couple guys beating up another guy. The guy being beat up wasn't even trying. For a few seconds all I could do was stand there watching. One of the guys spotted me and said, "Fuck off, freak, this is none of your business."

I didn't move so after a few seconds he repeated himself and went back to beating up the guy, who was just laying on the ground getting pounded into the cement now. I ran up behind the guys who were beating up the third guy and knocked them in the back of the head with my batons. They went stumbling over the guy they were just beating up. I hit them again and they fell to the floor. I didn't know what to do then; superheroes- the good guys- weren't supposed to kick an opponent while they were down, were they?

So they got up, and started charging at me. I was able to use my batons to divert the course of one of them away from me, but the other one landed a punch on my face. Surprisingly, with my damaged nerve endings, it was like a fly had landed on my face. That didn't stop the punch from throwing me off course, which was followed up with another punch, throwing me backward over the body of the guy who was getting beat up. I didn't feel the backwards landing, and just got up.

I hit a guy and this time he went down and stayed down for a minute, but it didn't matter, because his friend had hit me with a fucking trash can in my back and I went down. As everyone got back up one of the guys pulled out a knife. He said, "Just walk away kid. This isn't your problem."

I, crazed with adrenaline, said, "No."

He just got this confused face and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you kid?"

There was a crowd of people watching us behind the guy so I pointed to it and said, "Two assholes laying into one guy while everyone else watches, and you wanna know what's wrong with me?"

After that the guys just lost their spirit and left. Some kid ran up to me with a camera phone screaming, "That was freaking awesome, who are you?"

I wasn't ready to get a superhero name, and no way in hell was I using my real name, so I just blurted out, "I'm Kick-Ass."


End file.
